


How We Danced

by Nobodys_Feral_Child



Category: Breaking Benjamin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Feral_Child/pseuds/Nobodys_Feral_Child
Summary: Ben has a terrible headache. But some things are worth working through the pain.





	How We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend, reposted with permission. Thank you, O.M. ~Xoxo~

The scene was definitely casual, and while it was a welcome change after the stuffy atmosphere of the venue, it was just a little too familiar for Ben's liking. His head was pounding and his body ached, and seeing the small but vapid mass of fans that had gathered around the bus made his whole being tired. Stretching out on one of the bunks inside, he popped a Percocet and threw an arm over his face, and sighing took another, before shutting his eyes. His tolerance to the meds were high, and two would only put a thin layer between him and the golem of pain that lived and pounded within him, but it was better than nothing. A sense of unease plagued him as he rolled over and tossed his pillow uselessly to the foot of his bunk, and bit down on an already ragged nail, wishing, not for the first time, that he hadn't quit the smokes.

After what seemed like an hour of constant tossing and turning, as his body and mind refused to shut off, he wrenched his substantial form from the thin mattress and stretched, relishing the mild pop in his neck as he rolled his head from side to side. Mercifully, the dizziness had at least faded somewhat and he could make his way out of the bus; he suddenly craved the thick, cloying night air of the city more than he had the nicotine before. Pulling out his phone as he stepped out, he noticed a missed message from before the show...well, several. But only one caught his eye, and it was the only one he cared about. Stepping quickly out of sight, he thumbed the button and white text appeared in a swimming blur before his eyes as he tried to read it. He got the gist through the haze of the visual disturbances that still plagued him, though his head had finally, mercifully began to quiet down. But now, amusingly, the force below had began to throb dully in its place...grinning he mused just how she could use her powers for such good and such evil all at once. It was a pleasant mystery to him, one which he fully intended to explore as soon as he could finally trace his fingers along her body, finding every wicked angle and delicately, then brutally, measure every single curve.

Taking a mint from his shirt pocket, he rolled the strong, yet sweet candy over and over in his mouth, savoring the sensation of the crystals in it stinging his tongue. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander as the sound of distant sirens and the clanks of empty bottles drifted into the background. An image, slow at first, began to form in his mind. He leaned back against the bus, feeling now the heat of her clit against his tongue, and he curled it over the sweet, tang of her, tasted her deeply and sucked at her bud with an overwhelming thirst. He could feel her writhing and coating his chin with her juices, and could almost feel himself bringing up his powerful hands to gently open and expose her delicate flower, only to push inside of her so roughly with his tongue that a feral scream and her digging, painful fingers were the only thing he could feel.

Without realizing it, Ben had reached down and began casually running lazy strokes down the front of his jeans, doing nothing to stave off the growing need beneath. His breath caught as at last the mint finally melted away, and he came slowly back to reality. With a roguish grin he stopped his ministrations and opened his eyes, coming unwillingly back to himself, in equal parts relieved and disappointed that no one seemed to notice his little show. 

Or so he thought.

Stepping from the shadows of the nearby, now-deserted theater, was a dark wisp of a woman. Her classic features, short, black hair, and mischievous grin were the perfect compliment to her often fiery, independent nature. He often thought she looked as though she had come from another time, an elegant, free spirited woman of the roaring 20's, now misplaced in this dull city, but no less lovely for it...far from it, in fact. 

Collecting himself, Ben strode to meet her partway, and dipping low, brushed his lips against hers, his hand automatically finding the small of her back as he trailed his head down, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his breath, hot and damp, tickle against her collar bone, and shivered involuntarily. He was massive, and it felt like his body was engulfing hers. She sensed the heady tension in the air as the fabric of her dress rode up over her chest and she caught the scents of mint, musk, and sweat pooling around her, her nipples registering the electric sensations of his pressure as she slipped further into his embrace.

'I thought I might've missed you, since you hadn't answered. I don't expect you to be exclusive...just...honest with me. I thought that since you hadn't messaged me, maybe...'

'What...?, 'Ben pulled back from their embrace abruptly and looked at her, the hurt in his eyes too obvious to ignore. 'I wouldn't...I won't...' he swallowed, 'look, I promised you that I wasn't that person anymore. And I meant that. I won't lie, sometimes it's difficult to be focused on 'us', especially when we tour. But I won't hurt you that way. I can't do that to you, and live with myself.'

She cocked her head, thoughtfully weighing his words, taking in the man before her. He looked like he had had a bad night. Strung out, tired, a bit ill even. And despite all of this, he was still sweet, gentle, and beautiful. She melted a bit, and took his head, laying it gently against her shoulder again. 

'You were sick again tonight, weren't you?'

'S'not that bad...had a migraine, and just kind of tired. I took a couple of Percs. Kind of zoned out a bit after. The guys all took off to celebrate the end of tour, we probably won't see 'em again until morning. And not a one of them will be sober. So...'

'So.......', she hummed quietly, reverently running the tips of her fingers through the wispy hairs at the base of his neck. 'So now we need to make the most of what time we have.'

Feeling him nod against her, he pressed a faint kiss to her chest above her heart and stood, towering over her as he took her face in his hands. 'If ever there was a time for us to dance, now is our then and then is our forever. You have no idea how much I need you, beautiful woman.'

'Show me, then.'

In less than a breath, he had her against his chest, in another, she was pressed into the far side of the bus, her dress dangerously hiked high around her upper thighs. His body pinned and ground against her almost uncomfortably; he was massive, and the motion was filled with more urgent need than she'd ever before experienced with him. He stifled a needful growl and paused to shift them both into a better position, his now fully erect cock pushing desperately against the rough fabric of his jeans. She felt him, hard, hot, and thick against the underside of her thigh as he forcefully pressed his mouth into hers, sliding her apart as he ran his tongue over the inside of her lower lip. Without hesitation, he dipped deeply inside of her, mingling their flavors and scents as his talented tongue pressed the words into her he longed for her to hear.  
She knew she couldn't think anymore, she had no words...only the background sounds of the urban war, the fire in her belly and the intoxicating symphony that was Ben in the battleground that was her mind. She sensed, rather than felt, him slowly trace his way in smooth circles over her outer thighs to her hips, felt the distinct lack of fabric trapped against her skin and smiled roguishly against her swollen lips.

'Forget something?'

Sliding his fingers roughly down her hips on both sides, Ben slid his middle fingers along the silky-slick lips of her dripping flower in maddeningly slow circles, probing more and more deeply as she began to whimper, shifting and grinding against him. Her bucking grew steadily more desperate as he played, drawing his digits into her. Savoring the electric feel of him as he slipped ever closer to her engorged, dripping bud, the steadily growing patch of dampness on the front of his jeans from her nectar mingling with his steadily leaking precum became unmistakable, even in the low light of the street lamp above the bus. 

Breathless, she moaned as he trailed his tongue from her mouth and dipped his head low again, finding the hollow of her throat. Again his tongue lapped the prominent groove there but continued on until he reached her left, then right breasts. His mouth probed and then latched on. He suckled and nipped with the gusto of a needy child, which in a way he was; they had been through so many ups and downs together, laughed and cried together. And oh how they danced this dance together! 

He needed her to be a distraction, at first. She was a beautiful face and a pleasant body to keep him amused and keep his mind off of his pain. But now, she was his safe place, and he was hers. Reaching down almost involuntarily, she threw her head back at the assault of his teeth and the pressure of his suckling mouth, and probed with her fingertips below her dress. She felt his hard working hands, calloused from his work, playing her, coaxing his music from her like strumming the strings of a finely tuned instrument. Gasping, Ben stiffened against her and ground hard into her thigh. The sensation was hot and sticky against the lower portion of her inner thigh and he sagged into her. His hands didn't stop their work though, and slid deftly instead to her swollen clit, the rough pads dancing feverishly, rhythmically, driving her toward her explosive crescendo. Electricity shot into her belly and her muscles clamped and spasmed; colors she had never before seen floated before her eyes. A spiraling feeling of fire and a sweet humming, maddening bliss built in her lower belly and spread into her limbs. She rocked and bucked, and rode wave after wave, until, exhausted, she wrapped her arms tightly around him as he slowly lowered her to the ground, leaning in for a deeply soulful kiss. Neither spoke for a long time, both just clinging tightly to the other, stealing the odd kiss, until at last the October air had cooled the heat between them, and they managed their way inside. They had a lot of catching up to do in the wee hours of the morning, and so they laughed, and cried, and loved in those moments, as only two lost souls could.


End file.
